The genesis of this tote bag was in the art of crocheting. A person crocheting needs various yarns and a place to store these yarns. Also, from the yarns there is produced a crocheted article. To produce the crocheted articles it is necessary to have crochet hooks.
From having crocheted various articles I found it necessary to find a bag which could simultaneously store the various yarns and the crocheted article and the crochet hooks. From this background I developed the subject knit crochet bag.
The tote bag comprises several compartments for carrying and storing various articles. There is a central panel comprising a base with two ends. On the exterior surface of each end there is a pocket for storing an article.
There is a first side panel attached to the base. On the interior surface of the first side panel there is a pocket. The first side panel has an exterior surface and there are a plurality of pockets on the exterior surface.
There is a second side panel attached to the base. The second side panel has an exterior surface and there a plurality of pockets attached to the second side panel on the exterior surface.
The base with two ends and a first side panel and a second side panel define a storage region.
There is a cover flap attached to the upper part of the first side panel and to the upper part of the second side panel. The cover flap is used to cover the storage region.
Yarn can be placed in the pockets on the exterior surface of the first side and on the exterior surface of the second side panel. The crocheted article produced from the yarn can be stored in the storage region. Also, the crochet hooks and related items can be stored in the inner pocket in the storage region.
It is possible to store the yarn in the pockets on the exterior surface of the side panels and to work the yarn into a crocheted article and to store the crocheted article in the storage region without moving the yarn from the pockets and without moving the crocheted article any distance from the storage region.
In effect, there is a tote bag or a knit crochet bag which makes it possible to transport the yarn, the crochet hooks and like items, and the crocheted article in one unit so as to lessen the possibility of losing the crocheted article and also losing the yarn and crochet hooks.